Looking Through Your Eyes
by Brightfire15
Summary: Dillon gets badly hurt protecting his Summer and the two are separated from the rest of the Rangers. They take shelter from the rain and revelations are made regarding their feelings for each other.


Looking Through Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own _Power Rangers_

Rain was pouring heavily as Summer carried Dillon's injured and weakened form to nearby shelter.

Earlier that day, there had been a huge fight with several Venjix attack bots and Grinders. Summer and Dillon had gotten separated from the other Rangers and their morphers had gone on the fritz, making it difficult for them to be found by Dr. K at the Garage.

The two had been severely outnumbered and had sustained several injuries but nothing that severe. When Summer had gone down, an attack bot had almost delivered a severe blow, Dillon had stepped in and taken it—right in the heart—before destroying the bot and collapsing as Summer knelt by his side.

Now, it was late, they were lost and getting soaked. Dillon was barely able to move because of his injuries, even though Summer was helping him. Eventually, after what felt like forever, they found a dry place to rest until morning. Summer carefully laid the barely-conscious Dillon the ground and slipped her jacket off and placed it under his head.

"Stay with me, Dillon," she whispered.

She was a Ranger. Rangers often got hurt in battle—she knew this—but this time she felt guilty because Dillon had gotten hurt protecting _her_ from harm.

Dillon didn't stir, so she sighed before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Dillon," she said. "It's my fault you're hurt like this. If I had just been quicker, you wouldn't have had to save me. This is my fault."

She closed her eyes as a few tears leaked beneath her eyelids. She heard soft groan and then felt something touching her face. She opened her eyes and saw Dillon wiping her tears away.

"Shh, shh," he said. "You're wrong."

_**Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes**_

"Summer, this isn't your fault. I'd rather be hurt than lose you any day. If it meant keeping you with me, I'd do what I just did again."

More tears just silently fell down Summer's face.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be okay," he said. "Did I tell you it was because of you that I joined the team?"

"Really?" she said, surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "And it's because of you that I stick around."

_  
__**I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes**_

Summer smiled as she covered Dillon's hand with her own. "Thanks, Dillon. That means a lot to me."

It wasn't just his words that touched her. She cared for him greatly. He was her "mysterious brooding bad boy" and she'd even come close to kissing him in the factory earlier that week.

"You're-Welcome," said Dillon. Then he noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket. "Are you cold?"

"No," she said as she shivered.

Dillon sighed and grunted in pain as he slipped off his own jacket and handed it to her. "Wear it. You'll get sick if you don't warm up."__

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

Summer knew there was no arguing with him once he made up his mind, so she put on Dillon's jacket. It was slightly too big for her, but it was warm and smelt of him. She zipped it up and snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

Summer sighed. "Dillon, remember back at the factory and you asked me why I keep trying to save you and I said it was because you were worth saving?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I wanted to say more. I'm always trying to save you because I-I love you."

She'd said it. Would he accept her feelings or would he not?

But Dillon just smiled and pulled her in for a tender kiss._**I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known**_

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

"I think I can guess," she said, kissing him again.

_**Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes**_

"I love you, Summer," he whispered as he held her close

"I love you too," she said.

They fell asleep holding each other close and listening to the storm. Neither of them had planned on falling in love with each other, but they were glad it had happened. Summer privately thought she'd been in love with the Dillon since the day he'd first saved her life. For a few moments, everything was perfect. There was no danger, no Venjix attacks, just the love and peace the two Rangers felt.

XXX

"Summer? Summer, wake up."

Summer stirred and saw it was morning and the other Rangers were heading towards them.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"A few hours," he replied. "I like watching you sleep."

Summer blushed. "You're sweet. So, are you feeling up to moving now?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said.

But he was still a bit shaky and Summer helped him stand up and they put their jackets back on. They held on to each other's hands.

"Guys, you're okay!" said Ziggy, as Summer and Dillon got into the car. "You had us worried for a while. Luckily, I had the idea of looking down here for you!"

"Thanks, Ziggy," said Summer.

"No problem," said Ziggy, smiling as they drove back to the Garage.

Dillon smiled again and turned to Summer. "Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow?"

"Definitely," she said. She kissed him again. "I love you."

_**And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes**_

**The End**


End file.
